Bio:McGregor O'Reilly
Some of the basics Full Name -- McGregor O’Reilly Meaning of Name -- From the O’Reilly Clan, McGregor a sign of strength. Nickname -- “The wedge” Birth Date --Around 150 years Astrological Sign and Details -- Libra/Scorpio Birth Place -- O’Reilly Clan Secret area Age -- 150 Nationality -- Dwarven Kingdom Race --Dwarf Hair Color -- Brown turned/turning white Hair Style -- Long, back, flowing. Shape and Features of Face -- Predominant facial hair, age lines Glasses or Contacts -- None. Eye Color --Brown? Skin Tone --Light/Medium Scars or Distinguishing Marks -- Tattoo on right tricep Disabilities -- Age, forgetting memories. Build or Body Type -- Small, stout, muscular Height -- Medium Weight -- Average Speech Patterns --Ending sentences with “Brah”. Tag Words --Bah, Stupid Wench. Gestures --Head butting enemies. Scoffing at others, not listening Weakness -- Bull headedness, water, speed, age, overdoing. Special Abilities or Powers --Cleric fire, Storm hammer, decades, centuries of experience in battle he can, (sometimes) call on. 'Family and Childhood:' Mother -- Unknown Father -- Unknown Dwarven fighter. Mother's Occupation --Unknown Father's Occupation --Militia Family Finances --Unknown Birth Order --Unknown Brothers --Unknown Sisters --Unknown Other Close Family --Unknown Best Friend --Delvar(Deceased) Other Friends --Xenia Athencross Enemies --Slinker (Thus far) Pets --Beowolf(Noncompliant)(Summon only) Home Life During Childhood --Sent away to learn magics Town or City Name(s) --Nen. Details of Town(s) or City(s) -- Near Nen forest and Nen Bay What Did His or Her Bedroom Look Like -- Basic, plain, nothing eccentric Any Sports or Clubs --None Favorite Toy or Game -- Chess Schooling -- Elite Academy Favorite Subject -- Magik Popular or Loner -- Loner Important Experiences or Events -- Wartime, Friends death in battle Health Problems -- Age related handicaps Culture -- Proper/ Dwarven Religion and beliefs -- Has a god Binding, doesn’t believe. 'Your Character's Character:' Bad Habits --Scolding others, being grumpy, pushing himself too hard. not listening Good Habits -- High Intelligence, acute, able to assess the situation and provide the best possible strategies given known information. Best Characteristic -- Skill in combat Worst Characteristic -- Grumpiness Worst Memory --It’s hinted that it’s the war, but there is something further as well.. Best Memory -- Drinking. Proud of --Himself, full of himself in every way. Embarrassed by --(Sleeping) <--Didn’t happen, with Xenia. Fighting Style -- Military. High offense, supposedly a support, yet is the leader of the party. Strong Points -- Fire abilities, high wisdom/knowledge, skill. Temperament --Grumpy, pissy Attitude --Grumpy pissy, annoyed. Weakness --Age, memory loss. Fears --Not knowing, losing to younger. Getting old. Phobias --Humiliation. Secrets --Skill sets. Physical prowess. Regrets -- His friends death Feels Vulnerable When --He can;t do things he once could. Pet Peeves -- Being told he’s wrong. Conflicts --Arguing with anyone, always on the defensive. Motivation -- Friends death, Xenias youth. Long Term Goals and Hopes --Getting the old party back together. Short Term Goals and Hopes --Figuring out why another war has started Sexuality -- Straight Exercise Routine --Meditative training Day or Night Person -- Night Introvert or Extrovert --Introvert Optimist or Pessimist -- Pessimist 'Likes and Styles:' Music -- Chanty Books --Ancient tabliture. Magazines --Scrolls? Spells? Foods --Mutton, meat Drinks -- Ale. beer. Animals --Wolf affinity Sports --None Social Issues --Anger towards youths Favorite Saying --Bah. Color --Red. Clothing --Should bracer, green pants, kimono garbs. Glove Jewelry --None. Games --None. Greatest Want -- Time. Greatest Need -- Youthfulness. 'Where and How Does Your Character Live Now:' Home --Nen township Household furnishings --Small hut. Favorite Possession -- Mace?? Most Cherished Possession --Viking helm Neighborhood --Nen area Town or City Name --Nen Details of Town or City -- Small, farming, has a pub. Married Before --Unknown Significant Other Before --None, not even a single wench. Children --None Relationship with Family --Estranged, None/ Unknown Best Friend --Delvar Other Friends --Xenia.. Enemies --Slinker Pets --Beowolf Career --Mercenary, missionary Salary --Unknown Other Income --Unknown Dream Career --Unknown Dream Life --Eternal youth and peace. Love Life --None Sexual Turn Ons --None Sexual Turn Offs --Women Hobbies --Weapon training. Guilty Pleasure --Killing Talents or Skills --Fighting, magik Intelligence Level --High. Finances --Decent. Greatest Strength --Devotion Greatest Weakness --Pride Health Problems --Age, joints Culture --Dwarves Religion --God, gives elemental abilities thus far, human contacts, Fire/(storm) 'Your Character's Life Before Your Story:' Past Careers --Mercenaries Past Lovers --Unknown Biggest Mistakes --War, letting his friend fall in front of him. Biggest Achievements --Making a contract with Beowolf a) If you could have two whole weeks for vacation and go and do anything you wanted, what and where would it be? Training with the masters at the high magik academy. b) If you had a weakness for one of the seven deadly sins, which one would it be and why? (pride, greed, lust, envy, gluttony, wrath, sloth) Pride, I don’t want myself to lose ever again, not to anyone, despite my weaknesses. c) If you could bring one person back to life and spend a whole day with him or her, who would it be and why? My friend, for it’s my fault their gone. d) If you won a three-million dollar lottery, what would you do with the money? What would you do with a five-hundred dollar win? I would buy the biggest majestic castle and be the ruler. With five hundred gold pieces. I’d get some new armor. e) If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? My joints cause they ache like a wench in the morning after work. f) What do you do to relax after a bad day? Meditation, and drinks. g) Where would you go to hang out if you wanted to feel comfortable? To bed. h) What do you do when you are angry? Cuss, call names attack i) Do you have a secret passion? What? Why is it a passion? And why is it a secret? Magiks and musics # How do you feel in a crowd? I feel annoyed. k) If you were asked to describe yourself, what would you say about the kind of person you are? How about how you look? A short bearded hell of a ruffian. l) Where do you want to be in your life ten years from now? Baah, who ares. m) A tear jerker is on. How do you react if alone? How do you react if with others? Get angery. n) Deep down, what does you really think of yourself? Are you fair, moral, honest, ect...?I am brutally honest, but care. o) What do you think would make a perfect first date? Hunting, eating the hunt. p) How important is money to you? Why? Not very. q) What do you consider romantic? Killing an animal/ enemy together. r) How "green" are you? At the store, do you ask for paper, plastic, or bring a bag? Do you take hour-long showers, quick ones, have a rain barrel in the yard to catch water for the garden? And so. Baah who cares about plants and such, tis wench work. on. While you are figuring out how "green" you are, figure out why you are dark green or not green at all. s) How do you deal with anger, sadness, external/internal conflict, change, loss, jealousy, hurt, ect...? I drink, I attack stuff. Why?Because I have issues with loss. t) How do you think others see you as a person? How do you think other see you when it comes to looks and clothes? Gross and old.